Purest of Them All
by Piscemini
Summary: On a night with a most beautiful moon, a new student arrived at Cross Academy. Befriended by Yuuki and carefully watched by Kaname, Kohaku must find a way to cope with high school life, vampires and a painfull past that constantly come back to haunt her. Most importantly, the target of her revenge will have to ensure the safety of the one he loves if he wants to come out alive.


**CHAPTER 1 - Cross Academy Establishment**

 **Author Note :**

 **1\. This is my third fanfic and if you haven't noticed yet, the titles of my chapters represent the number of stories i have posted. (story 1 has one word for the chapter title, story 2 has two words for the chapter title, story 3 has three words ... )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I claim to own it. **Vampire Knight** belongs to its creator Matsuri Hino. I only own my plot and OC, Tsukiyomi Kohaku.**

* * *

 _Yuuki POV_  
"...ss!"  
"...Cross!"  
"...Yuuki Cross!"  
"Miss Yuuki Cross!"  
"Waa! Yes! I mean present!"  
The entire class started laughing while the teacher sighed. "I asked what the capital of Japan was..." he said nonchalantly, "detention for both if you," he added. Embarrassed, I turned to see Zero was still knocked out on his desk. Last night's patrol was more demanding than usual. Aido-senpai wouldn't stop trying to sneek into the girls' Sun Dorms. Zero's silver hair was the only part of his head I could see. I sighed. This must be hard for him, I thought, having to constantly deal with vampires. "Hey Yuuki, the bell rang ... and you might be late for detention," Yori whispered to me. Suddenly aware that I had been in a daze, I packed my things and bolted out the doors. No way was I going to be late again!

Detention was finally over and I could relax for a few minutes before duty called. "KYAAAAA! They're soooooooooooooo hooootttttt!" "I knoooow! Have you seen Idol?! He's my favorite!" Half the girls were already in front if the Moon Dorms. Guess I don't get the chance to relax after all. I ran towards the girls and flashed my Disciplinary Comity arm band. "Everyone, get back! Go to your dorms and do your homework or something!" I yelled. Unfortunately, my yelling was of no use. The Day Class girls ignored me until the doors to the Moon Dorms opened. The "kyas" seemed to have tripled in intensity now that the Night Class students were here. Where was Zero? I could really use his help right now. Struggling against the group of girls, I turned my head slightly to gaze at Kaname. Although I could only see his profile, I was still mesmerized by his wine red eyes, dark brown hair and fair skin. He turned to smile at me and thanked me for my efforts. Once the Night Class had gone by, the girls ran back to their dorms and left me in their dust. Zero still wasn't here. Did he skip on duty again? Man, what am I supposed to do alone? * _sigh_ * I turned on my heels and headed for the first building of my usual patrol.

It's finally over for today! I let myself sink in the Chairman's office chair as he "scolded" Zero for his absence today. What he said next snapped out of my thoughts: "Now to more important business, we have a new student as of today. She will be in the Day Class in the same year as the both of you. However, she will also be part of the Disciplinary Comity. Her family was killed by a vampire some time ago. I don't know anything else though. You can ask her later. Will you give her a tour of the Academy?" Excited by the news, I beamed and answered the Chairman with a strong, confident "yes". Zero, on the other hand, grunted his answer. Beaming with his goofy smile, the Chairman jumped over his desk to hug Zero but ended up face planting when Zero stepped aside. From the floor he grumbled something that sounded like "Come in". The door creaked and a young girl came in. Her unusual features are what struck me the most at first glance. She was a head taller than me, had amber colored eyes and pale but fair skin. The thing that stood out most, however, was her long silver hair. It was so long, so elegant, so beautiful. Dressed in the Day Class uniform, she looked like an angel. Her pale features contrasted to perfection with the black of her uniform.

The Chairman introduced us as "My daughter Yuuki" and "My son Zero" and instructed her to introduce herself. When she spoke, her crystalline voice had me entranced and mesmerized: "It's nice to meet you both, Cross Yuuki, Kiryu Zero. My name is Tsukiyomi Kohaku. I look forward to working with you!" When she smiled a sweet smile, I felt a vibe of arrogance, superiority and condescendance wash over her for a split second. It was so quickly replaced with a kind smile that I wondered if I had imagined it. Zero's glare told me that I had indeed seen right. The Chairman bid us farewell and Zero, Kohaku and I were out the door and headed for the school building for our guided tour.

Since the Day Class students were in their dorms already, it was a rather quiet tour. The occasional "this is" or "that is" while pointing at numerous places were the only sounds during the Dorms' tour. When it was time for the classroom tour, Zero headed for the patrol building, leaving me incharge of the vampire filled building.

As we made our way in the halls towards the classroom, I tried to ask Kohaku a few questions to get to know her better: "So Kohaku-san, what brought you to this academy?" "My parents wanted me to attended this academy before they died so I wanted to grant their request. I feel like I should do at least that for them," she answered simply. How kind she was to do such a thing for her parents, I thought.

We were now infront of the classroom doors. I knocked lightly and entered the room timidly. So many glowing red eyes stared at me, curious as to why I would visit them at this hour. "Yuuki, is everything all right?" asked Kaname, worry in his voice. "Ohh umm yeah. Well there's a new addition to the Disciplinary Comity so the Chairman asked me to give her a tour of the vicinity and routine patrols," I answered quietly. Kaname made his way towards me as he told me to introduce the new student. Turning towards the door where Kohaku stood I said: "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kohaku. She is the new student in the Day Class and will be part of the Disciplinary Comity. Kohaku, these are the members of the Night Class." When she came out of her hiding spot everyone's faces blushed while there eyes grew wider, even the girls'. She was even more beautiful in the light of the silver moon than in the Chairman's office. When Aido-senpai got over his shock, he welcomed her and jokingly asked for her blood type. I was about to scold him when Kohaku answered: "Sorry but I can't tell you my true blood type just yet." Her smile immediately silenced Aido-senpai. While the others welcomed her, I glanced towards Kaname's direction. The look on his face worried me. It went from extremely surprised to suspicious and then worried. He then walked towards her and asked: "Your family name wouldn't happen to be Tsukiyomi by any chance would it?" Her face was serene yet her voice was expressionless when she answered: "Yes, it is. How did you know? Have we met before?" Kaname was silent for a few seconds before he said: "I'm sorry, you resemble someone I once knew. Your amber eyes are identical to hers but the hair color is wrong. While yours is silver, hers was of a beautiful scarlet. How odd that you both have the same name." That's odd indeed, but I have to wonder, how does Kaname know her? Or at least, that other woman? Kohaku looked at him with a slightly surprised look and said: "That is odd indeed. Perhaps we are related? Or maybe we just happen to look alike?" Kaname, who is this other woman? What is or was she to you? Why didn't I know about it before? No no no stop it! That is none of your business. If he wanted to tell you, he would have done so. I mentally scolded myself for being too stubborn and selfish. When Kaname spoke again, he seemed to answer my unvoiced questions: "She is a Pureblood vampire with whom I had once shared a...relationship. Her lineage is on pare with some of the most prominent Pureblood families of our kind. Although I have avoided keeping in touch with her, I don't think she would have had children with a human or sent them at this school of all places. That is why, I don't believe a human would have blood relations with her. I'm sorry, I got carried away. Welcome to the academy, Kohaku-san." She thanked him and was about to leave with me when Kaname addressed her once more: "Excuse me Kohaku-san, may I have a word with you? It will only take a moment." Hesitant, she turned to me for help. I was going to decline his request when she suddenly accepted. Surprised, I simply stared as they left the classroom to discuss whatever it was Kaname wanted to discuss. Seeing as I had no more business here, I decided to head back to the Day Class dorms for patrols.

 _Kohaku POV_  
Kaname took me to a different classroom. There was something that plagued his mind and I knew it was about me. He confirmed what I already suspected when he started questioning me:

"Tell me Kohaku, who are you really?"  
"What do you mean, who am I really?"  
"I think you know. You and I share a past don't we?"  
"We do? Oh please, tell me about it!"  
"What do you mean by that? Surely you remember. It hasn't been that long."  
"I actually don't remember my past at all. The only memory I have of the past is my parents' death, their dying wish and the fact they often reminded me I was supposed to be human. Before that, it's all a blur. As if something is interfering with my head and stopping my memories from returning."  
"Is that so? I'm sorry hear that. I also apologize for this sudden interrogation. It was rude of me to impose it on you when you just arrived here."

I could hear the distrust in his voice. I could see in his eyes that he did not believe anything I had said. I smirked in my mind at that thought. "Ha! So you do remember me? Well then, this will make my plan even more amusing to start," I thought, "I just need to keep this amnesia act long enough for him to believe it and for me to be ready".  
"I seem to have caused you some discomfort, Kaname. Maybe its time I take my leave."  
"No Kohaku, please don't apologize. I'm the one who just assumed you would know. I'm sorry."  
"Regardless, I must return to the dorm patrols with Yuuki. Please excuse me. If you wish to speak with me again, please don't hesitate."  
"Alright, I'll hold you to that. How about when you finish you patrols? Before you head to your dorm?"  
"If that is what you want, then that's ok with me."  
"Come to the Moon dorms when you finish with Yuuki but come alone. I don't want her to worry for nothing."  
"Alright, _Lord_ Kaname."

As soon as I said that, I turned on my heels and bolted towards the doors. As I turned, I caught a glimpse of Kaname's reaction. His eyes had started to glow red and he looked intrigued and suspicious of me. I could feel Yuuki's presence move outside as I left the classroom. Of course, I knew that Yuuki was spying on us the entire time, even if she couldn't hear what we were saying.

 _Yuuki POV_  
I could see Kaname and Kohaku talking from my tree branch but I had no idea of what was being said between them. Kohaku looked a little intimidated by Kaname. He seemed to be trying to get a confession out of her or something. Kaname looked really concerned. Maybe he suspected her of something? Why? She did nothing to deserve treatment like that. I'll go talk to Kaname about it tomorrow. As my inner discussion came to and end, so did Kaname and Kohaku's. She left first. Kaname just stood in his spot looking thoughtful and surprised. Maybe it's the memories of that other woman he spoke about. I decided to stop being jealous and go find Kohaku to continue our patrols.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
